


your heartbeat against mine

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue got hit and Keith freaked out, Caring Keith (Voltron), Caring Lance (Voltron), Comforting Lance (Voltron), Cuddles, Gentle, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, Lance is okay, M/M, Scared Keith (Voltron), Worried Keith (Voltron), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Summary: This was written for the lovely @margotdrewthis on Instagram. I was so touched by her "sneaking off to kiss" piece that I just had to write this. Go check out her work, it is truly beautiful.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	your heartbeat against mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely @margotdrewthis on Instagram. I was so touched by her "sneaking off to kiss" piece that I just had to write this. Go check out her work, it is truly beautiful.

Someone grabs his elbow. Lance looks to the side straight into Keith's dark eyes. He opens his mouth to ask what he needs, but Keith is pulling him away from the others and backing them into the shallow cover of his bedroom door.

“Keith, what?” Lance asks, but Keith shakes his head, his fingers trembling around Lance’s arm. He fumbles the code into the door and backs Lance into the room when the door finally opens.

Keith turns on him, deep harrowing worry carved into his face. His hands start to claw at Lance’s breastplate, looking for the release points. “Off, take it off.”

Lance grins catching his wrists, “Slow down there cowboy,” he wiggles his eyebrows, his smile slowly dying when Keith looks down at the floor between them and  _ shakes.  _ “Keith,” he smooths a hand into Keith’s hair, brushing it away from his forehead where it sticks from sweat. “Keith, what’s wrong?”

“Please,” Keith croaks, “Please take off your armor.”

“Okay baby, okay” Lance says softly. He calls his bayard and drops it to the floor by his bed. Then he slips off his belt watching Keith the entire time. He’s gritting his teeth, his hair falling like a dark curtain in front of his eyes. Lance releases the pressure points on his breastplate and removes it, letting it fall with a clatter to the floor with his belt and bayard.

Keith moves then, sliding his hands up Lance's chest to the steady beating of his heart. He cups his palm around it, and tips forwards to rest his forehead on Lance’s shoulder. He breaths steadily deliberately and Lance can feel the slight trickle of tears fall onto his shoulder.

“Keith,” he wraps his hands around Keith’s back, his armor bulky against his embrace. “Keith I’m okay. I’m okay.”

“You got hit,” Keith whispers, palm still pressed flush to his heart. 

“Blue got hit, if anything you should be seeing if she’s okay,” Lance chuckles, “She protected me. I just got a little shaken up. That’s all.”

Lance presses his hand to the back of Keith’s, “See? It’s still beating, I’m still breathing, still annoying you.” Lance grins down at him, and Keith looks up at him, eyes a little red from tears. “And right now,” Lance says, cupping Keith’s face, “I really want to kiss you.”

They get Keith out of his armor and Lance the rest of the way out of his before they climb onto Lance’s small bed. Keith curls himself against Lance, twining their legs together, pilling himself flush against Lance like he’s afraid he’s going to disappear.

Lance pulls him in tight. Lets Keith’s hands roam his body, lets him make sure Lance is whole. Keith shudders again pulling Lance’s face down, cupping his cheeks, and slots their mouths together. There's desperation in the way Keith kisses him, in the way Keith clings to him.

Lance wraps his arms tight around him, pulling him closer, closer. The adrenaline from the battle still wages a war in his veins and Lance knows it's still hammering away at Keith’s body by how he shakes against his lips.

  
  


Keith strokes his thumb along Lance’s cheek as they kiss. It's more of a languid thing now. Soft, controlled. They break apart to breath, before connecting again. Lance finally pulls away to lean their foreheads together. Lance let's himself admire him. 

Keith is bathed in the blue lights that accent the room. His eyelashes send flickering shadows against his cheeks as they flutter. Keith’s dark eyes glint an odd shade of light indigo, swabbed in swaths of neon blue. His black hair glitters gold and blue, purple and ruby from the glow of the lights. He looks ethereal, open and vulnerable, tears dried on cheeks. 

"Please, promise me you won't do that again." Keith whispers, and Lance bends down and kisses the words off his lips.

"I can't Keith, you know I can't. Neither of us can." Lance says, he buries his face into Keith's hair and feels Keith's palm press against his heart again.

"I can't lose you Lance," Keith grits out and Lance soothes him, rubbing his fingers into the base of his neck where he'd unzipped his flight suit. His skin prickles with goosebumps and Lance kisses his hair.

"You aren't going to."

"But what if I do?"

Lance hushes him again, knocking up his chin to press their mouths together again. 

" We can't think like that. Both of us are alive right now, I love you, and I don't plan on leaving you. Let's not think about it."

Keith sighs, "You scared me."

"I know Keith, and I'm sorry." Lance says, he feels like he could fall asleep, he's not opposed to the idea. He doesn't think Keith is either.

"Lance?"

"Hmmm?"

" I love you too. Sorry I snatched you away. You aren't hurt are you? God I didn't even think! You might need a pod, I just, I needed you right then."

He starts to push himself up but Lance tightens his arms around him 

"No, no I'm not. I don't need a pod. Just stay here with me."

"Always Lance."


End file.
